Igor Svyatoslavich of Chernigov (1151-1202)
}} Igor Svyatoslavich (April 2, 1151-spring 1201 Prince Igor Svyatoslavich the Brave (Old East Slavic: Игорь Святъславичь, Igorĭ Svjatŭslavičĭ; Russian: Игорь Святославич, Igor Svyatoslavich; Ukrainian: Ігор Святославич, Ihor Svyatoslavych; Old Norse: Ingvar Sveinaldsson) (Novgorod-Seversky, April 3 / 10, 1151 – the spring of 1201/ December 29, 1202) A number of historians claim Igor died in 1202; he most probably died in the spring of 1201, because most chronicles place the news of his death as the first entry for the year; Dimnik, Martin op. cit p. 237. was a Rus’ prince (a member of the Rurik dynasty). His baptismal name was Yuri. Igor was prince of Putivl (1164–1180), of Novgorod-Seversky (1180–1198), and Chernigov (1198–1202). Chronicle evidence reveals that he had an enviably successful military career; he led many campaigns against the Cumans from among which the chronicles report only one defeat. But it was his defeat at the river Kayala (the exact location of which has never been definitively established) that has become immortalized through its literary rendering in The Tale of Igor's Campaign, the most celebrated epic of Rus’. }} During his reign in the Principality of Novgorod-Seversky (today Novhorod-Siverskyi in Ukraine) he enjoyed the status of the second most powerful town in the Chernigov land. Basing their observations on archaeological evidence, a number of investigators proposed that Igor built the Transfiguration Cathedral, Chernihiv outside of the town.Investigators point out that there is no trustworthy evidence for ascertaining the date on which the cathedral was built; Dimnik, Martin op. cit. p. 239. It has also been suggested that he founded the stone church in Putivl. To judge from circumstantial evidence, Igor’s reign in Chernigov (modern Ukraine) was uneventful. Parents Prince Svyatoslav Olgovich was married twice. The first time he married in 1108 the daughter of the Polovtsian khan Aepa Girgenevich , who may have been baptized Anna . The second time, Svyatoslav Olgovich married the second time in 1136 in Novgorod, and his marriage caused a scandal. The archbishop of Novgorod Nifont refused to marry him, another priest concluded the marriage. V.N. Tatishchev, referring to the "Rostov chronicle" that was not preserved, pointed out that Svyatoslav's wife was the daughter of Novgorod's posadnik Petrila , and the reason for the conflict with the archbishop was the fact that the first bride's husband had recently died . However, the "Rostov Chronicle" is most likely a source of the XVI-XVII centuries, when gaps in the annals were often added on the basis of conjectures and legends, so there is reason to not trust this source. Another explanation of the conflict is, that, at the time of the Svyatoslav's second marriage, his first wife could still be alive .. A number of historians and publicists assumed that Igor's mother was a Polovtsian woman. However, judging by the date of marriage at the time of Igor's birth, she was about 50 years old, and she could not be his mother. In addition, there is no information that Svyatoslav, after his second marriage. returned to his first wife. Thus, it is most likeley that Igor's mother was Svyatoslav Olgovich's second wife of, who, perhaps, was called Yekaterina and probably, it came from a Novgorod boyar family . Biography In 1169 Igor Svyatoslavich participated in the march of eleven Russian princes under the banners of Andrei of Bogolyubovo against Mstislav Izyaslavich, the Grand Prince of Kiev. In 1171 he went with the northern squads for the Vorskla River and, in the [of the Vorskla River (1171) ]won the famous victory over the Polovtsian khans Khan and Konchak, releasing the prisoners and recovering the booty. After the death of Roman Rostislavich in 1180, during the northern campaign of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, Igor together with Yaroslav Vsevolodovich guarded Chernigov, then he and the Polovtsians participated in a campaign against Davyd Rostislavich near Drutsk, and after the return of their troops to the south, Ryurik Rostislavich succeeded in defeating the Polovtsians Kobyak and Konchak and Igor, as a result of which in Kiev and Kiev land the so-called. "Duumvirate" of Svyatoslav and Ryurik Rostislavich. Before the battle of the Oryol River, Igor and Vladimir Glebovich pf Pereyaslavl were sent by Svyatoslav and Ryurik against the Polovtsians. Igor refused Vladimir the right to go ahead (the advanced detachments usually got a lot of booty), Vladimir unleashed his squads and robbed the Principality of Novgorod-Seversky, but Igor continued his campaign and defeated the Polovtsians on the river Khiriya. After the Battle of the Oryol River (in which the Princes of Chernigovdid not participate), Igor, along with other northern princes, conducted a successful campaign on the Polovtsian nomadic tribes along the Merlu River. The campaign against the Polovtsians in 1185 Main article: Igor Svyatoslavich of Novgorod-Seversky's campaign against the Polovtsians In the spring of 1185 Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich went to his northeast possessions to gather soldiers to go to the Don to the Polovtsians for the whole summer , and Igor together with his brother Vsevolod, Prince of Kursk and Trubshevsk, and nephew Svyatoslav Olgovich, Prince of Rylsk, undertook a new campaign. Together with the squad of the Kovuyevs (dependent on the princes of Chernigov, the nomadic population of the left bank of the Dnieper, akin to the right -banked Chorni Klobuky, dependent on the Grand Princes of Kiev), they moved to the banks of the Donets. On the banks of Kayala, the Russian army encountered the main forces of the Polovtsians in the Battle of the Kayala River (1185). Sources indicate the participation in the clash of almost all known Polovtsian tribal groups in south-eastern Europe. After a 3-day battle, Igor was taken prisoner, like the rest of the princes. Many warriors perished. Igor fled from captivity, leaving his son Vladimir Igorevich of Halych (1170-c1213) there, who returned later, marrying Konchak's daughter. This campaign of Igor Svyatoslavich against the Polovtsians served as a canvas for the famous Tale of Igor's Campaign . Subsequent years In 1191, Igor and his brother Vsevolod conducted a successful campaign against the Polovtsians and continued in a second campaign after receiving reinforcements from Svyatoslav of Kiev and Yaroslav, led by five princes, reached Oskol, but the Polovtsians were able to prepare for the battle in time, and Igor returned with his troops to Russia. In 1198 Igor, after Yaroslav Vsevolodovich's death, took the throne of the Principality of Chernigov throne. According to A.P. Pyatnov, the exact date of the death of Prince Igor Svyatoslavich (December 29) is the result of a misunderstanding and unsuccessful compilation by V.N. Tatishchev of the information of the Radzivilovo Chronicle. The indication of the year 1202, as the year of his death, is due to the disregard of the use of the ultramartic style by the chronicler. The most real date of the death of the prince should be considered the first half of 1201 . He was buried, like his uncle, Saint Igor , in the Transfiguration Cathedral of the city of Chernigov . Marriage and children Wife: with approx. 1169 Efrosinya Yaroslavna, daughter of the Prince of Halych-Volhynia Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl from a marriage with the Suzdal princess Olga Yuryevna. Children: * Vladimir Igorevich (October 8, 1170 - after 1211), Prince Putivlsky in 1185-1198 and 1208-1210, Prince of Novgorod-Seversky in 1198-1206, Prince of Halych-Volhynia *Svyatoslav Igorevich (1176 - Sept. 1211), Prince of Vladimir-Volynsky in 1205-1206, Prince of Peremyshl (in 1209 and 1210-1211) * Roman Igorevich (September 1211), Prince of Zvenigorod in 1206-1208 and 1210-1211, Princes of Halych in the years 1208-1210 * Rostislav Igorevich (September 1211), Prince of Terebovl in the years 1210-1211 * NN Igoryevna daughter ; husband: from 1190, Davyd Olgovich , prince of Starodub The name of Igor's wife is not mentioned in the annals. In the "Genealogy" of Empress Catherine II 9 Igor's wife was named Efrosinya. According to AV Solovyov, the name of Efrosinya goes back to the " Lubets Synodic " ; |год=1964|том=20|страницы=378—382}} . RV Zotov, researcher of the "Lubets Synodic", believed that the name of Igor's wife was Efrosinya, although he doubted the identification of Prince Feodosy mentioned there with Igor Svyatoslavich . Christian name was George Igor, Theodosius was probably the Christian name of Prince Vsevolod Svyatoslavich younger brother Igor . O. V. Tvorogov suggested that Yaroslavna was mistakenly attributed the monastic name of her mother, Olga Yuryevna . But the name of Efrosinya was fixed in the literature for the princess . In some sources Efrosinya is indicated as being Igor's second wife, the date of marriage is referred to in 1184. For the first time this date appeared in the "Genealogy" of Empress Catherine II. According to modern researchers, this date of marriage arose as a result of inaccurate reading of the " History of the Russians" by V.N. Tatishchev . The historian A.V. Solovyov proved that Yaroslavna was the mother of all Igro's children. Since the eldest son of Igor and Yaroslavna, Vladimir, was born in 1171, marriage could not be concluded in 1184 . Igor Svyatoslavich in culture and art I. Ya. Bilibin . Prince Igor. 1929 In the Old Russian literature Main article: The Tale of Igor's Campaign The Tale of Igor's Campaign - Written at the end of the XII century (dated 1185). The manuscript of The Tale survived only in one list of Count Musin-Pushkin . In literature V.Porotnikov. The novel "Igor Svyatoslavich". Publisher: AST, Astrel, 2001. ISBN 5-17-010530-4 , ISBN 5-271-02951-4 In music Main article: Prince Igor (opera) Igor Svyatoslavich is the main character of the opera "Prince Igor" by A. P. Borodin . The script plan and the libretto of the opera were written by the composer on the monument of the literature of Ancient Rus "The Lay of Igor's Campaign" with the participation of VV Stasov . The central image of the hero is captured in the famous baritone aria "Oh, give, give me freedom!". In the fine arts IS Glazunov . Painting "Prince Igor". KA Vasiliev . Painting "Prince Igor" (1969). In cinematography Main article: Prince Igor (film) The film opera "Prince Igor". A musical drama based on the opera of the same name by Aleksandr Borodin, 1969. In the main role - B. Khmelnitsky . See also Igorevichi Notes References * Бережков М. Н. Блаженный Игорь Ольгович, князь Новгородсеверский и великий князь Киевский. / М.Н. Бережков – М.: Книга по Требованию, 2012. – 46 с. ISBN 978-5-458-14984-6 * ''Рыбаков Б. А.'' Пётр Бориславич. Поиск автора "Слово о полку Игореве". М.: Издательство "Молодая гвардия", 1991. – 286 с. ISBN 5-235-00500-7 * Слово о полку Игореве. 800 лет: Сборник. – М.: Советский писатель, 1986. – 576 с. *Экземплярский А. В. Черниговские, князья // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918. * Алексеев С. В. Игорь Святославич. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 2014. — (Жизнь замечательных людей: Малая серия: сер. биогр.; вып. 55). — 4000 экз. — ISBN 978-5-235-03664-2. * Войтович Л. В. Ольговичі. Чернігівські і Сіверські князі // Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с. — ISBN 966-02-1683-1. (укр.) * Ипатьевская летописьОльговичі. Чернігівські і Сіверські князі}} * Ипатьевская летопись * Ужанков А. Н. Поход 1185 г. Игоря Святославовича на половцев в контексте священного писания и древнерусского предания //Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. 2009. № 2 (36). С. 64-71 * Игорь Святославич, князь новгород-северский // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907 Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Princes of Putivl Category:Princes of Novgorod-Seversky Category:Burials at the Transfiguration Cathedral, Chernihiv